


Wonderland

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Having a robot roommate is hard sometimes, but other times it’s just fine in Jack’s case.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some more pixleye so here it is lmao

Sometimes living with a robotic roommate was hard.

Jack had first gotten Robin six months ago to help with personal issues. It wasn’t a secret that Jack took horrible care of himself, going on late night drinking binges and forgetting to shower for days on end. To be honest, he didn’t really care about himself. Then his good friend Mark had suggested getting a personal android to help him out, and at first Jack had just laughed it off. Then one night he was drunk and dry heaving in his bathroom when the realization hit him. He really needed help. So within a week, Robin had showed up and immediately started whipping Jack into shape. He was surprised at how much of a personality Robin had, after all he was just a robot. 

But Jack had quickly learned that Robin wasn’t fucking around, his first task being dumping out all of Jack’s liquor and making him shower regularly. It wasn’t Jack’s fault that he constantly forgot, he just got so caught up in late night gaming and partying with friends. But now whenever he showed up to parties, Robin was in tow and on guard duty, preventing Jack from drinking. It was hard getting off the alcohol at first with the withdrawals, but when he was hunched over the toilet vomiting, Robin was always there to get him through it and tell him it’d be okay.

Robin really did seem like a normal person, aside from the weird glowing eyes and constant slight humming coming from his body. His friends had made fun of him at first, calling Robin his nanny and asking extremely invasive questions about Robin’s anatomy. Jack was curious too, but there’s no way he had the balls to ask Robin about it. He was still afraid that if he did, Robin would freak out and go into anger mode and strangle him. He’d been reassured by the manufacturer that it wouldn’t happen, but Jack was still cautious since androids were still a fairly new thing. Still though, he was fascinated by everything Robin was and how he worked since he was a huge tech nerd.

The first thing they’d done to bond together was play video games, and Jack was confident that Robin would be good at them. Turns out that Robin could use his own hands as a controller as long as he synced with the system, even able to change the channels and control the volume just by blinking. The first time he’d done that, Jack had just stared at him, wide eyed and in disbelief. Turns out he was also way better at games than Jack, but that was to be expected. Eventually he invited Mark and the others over for game night, all of them getting obliterated in game by Robin. Mark had claimed he was cheating since he was a robot and everyone else made fun of him for being beaten by someone who wasn’t even human. They’d all bonded easily with Robin, and they eventually took him out in public.

As the months went on, Jack was starting to develop feelings for Robin, but he’d be damned if he knew what kind. Sure he saw Robin as a close friend, but part of him wanted more. He’d been curious to see if there were cases of people being in relationships with their androids, and he wasn’t surprised to find out that there were. He also accidentally stumbled upon porn of people being fucked by their androids, and that made him feel a lot of things. 

After that, he regularly got off to android porn, and part of him wondered if Robin could see his search history. He prayed that it wasn’t the case, mainly because he was terrified of bringing up the subject. Sometimes he cursed the manufacturer for making Robin so hot, like a walking temptation to Jack.

It wasn’t until a few days later at breakfast that Robin brought it up.

“So, have you been searching anything interesting lately?” Robin had smirked, making Jack nearly spit out his coffee at the question. Jack had stumbled over his words, trying to keep his face neutral and deflect the question. But he could see the knowing look in Robin’s eyes, the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a slight smirk when he denied it. So it turned out he had access to all of Jack’s search history. After that, he tried to use incognito mode, but he figured that Robin could and would bypass it since he was alerted whenever Jack used the internet. 

Then an incident happened a week later.

Jack was in his routine of jacking off when Robin was in sleep mode for the night, trying to stay quiet just in case. He’d tried watching his normal videos, but nothing was doing it for him. So here he was, sexually frustrated and way more horny than usual. His hand was idly stroking his cock, trying to think of anything that could help the situation. Then an image of Robin popped into his head, on his knees in front of Jack. He silently cursed to himself, trying to will the image away. But the image of Robin on his knees in front of Jack, mouth open and waiting for his cock made his cock jump in his hand. Jack decided then to just say fuck it and go with it, imagining what it’d feel like to have Robin’s mouth around his cock, pleasuring him like his own personal servant. Jack’s breath hitched at that image, his hand speeding up as he bucked his hips up into his hand. He thought of Robin with his perfect little face covered in Jack’s come, tongue darting out to lick at the mess. He could already see Robin’s curious eyes looking up at him, unsure of what to do. He seemed so pure and innocent and all Jack wanted to do was corrupt him and have his way with him.

He was getting close already, his moans no longer quiet as he whined Robin’s name, his orgasm so close. Then he heard the familiar humming, and a soft laugh from the other side of the door.

“Having fun in there?” Jack could almost see the smirk on his face, Robin probably enjoying every second of it. Jack immediately yelped, withdrawing his hand and nearly falling off the bed.

“Go to sleep already!” Jack’s voice was high pitched, his cheeks flushed red from his little session. He saw the door open slightly, and sure enough Robin was smirking as he took in the sight of Jack shirtless, the covers hastily thrown over his hips. He could see the curiosity in Robin’s eyes, the way he looked at Jack up and down, lingering on his chest.

“Um, you can leave now,” Jack blushed, waving his hand towards the door, hoping that Robin would take the hint. Luckily he did, smiling slightly as he shut the door, his footsteps fading. That was probably the most awkward moment of Jack’s life, and he knew that Robin wouldn’t let him live it down anytime soon.

But for the next few weeks, no mention was made of the incident, and everything was normal for a while.

Then one day, Jack finally got the courage to ask him the important questions.

“So does your dick vibrate? And do you have like interchangeable dicks like different dildos?” Jack said around a mouthful of food, not even caring if he was being weird at this point. Robin burst out laughing, head resting in his hands.

“Yes it can and yes I do. Well, that’s on you to buy them since it’s like a customizable thing,” Robin couldn’t stop laughing and Jack was more than relieved that he hadn’t gotten mad.

“Another question. Can you technically get hard?” Jack might as well go the full nine yards with questions at this point, not giving a fuck anymore.

“Yeah, I have synthetic blood that basically works the same way. Most of the time it’s just hard by default though for an easier time,” Robin mused, and Jack blushed at that.

“You know I can see your browser history, right? I know what you’ve been doing and I know you’re curious,” Robin’s voice went lower, his expression changing as he placed a hand over Jack’s. This was definitely taking an unexpected turn and Jack wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“It’s not a big deal. I know it’s not something you’d want to do anyway. Besides, you’re kinda like my caretaker, not just some kind of sex toy or something,” Jack sighed. As much as he wanted to sleep with him, he knew it’d be weird and unethical. 

“Jack, it’s fine. It’s normal to be curious about this stuff. I’d be more than willing to try it out with you. Besides, I think I love you,” Robin was shaking a bit now, his gaze cast downward at that and Jack’s heart stopped at his words. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same way,” Jack said quietly, lacing their hands together. He saw relief in Robin’s eyes, and he began to lean across the small table, not too far from his fave.

“How about we take this to the bedroom? I mean, to get more comfortable, not for what you think,” Robin laughed, breaking the tension as they stood up, their hands still intertwined. Jack could already tell where this was about to go, and he couldn’t wait. 

When they reached Jack’s bedroom, they sat down on the bed, Robin leaning in close. Before Jack could say anything, he felt Robin’s lips against his. So far, it was like a regular kiss, no real different than kissing a real person. Then Jack made a bold move, slipping his tongue into Robin’s mouth, and that’s where the differences started. It wasn’t like kissing someone else like himself, but Robin still moaned, and that sent shivers throughout his body. Even Robin’s moans sounded cute, and it was now Jack’s goal to make him moan even more. Jack bit Robin’s lip slightly, earning him another adorable moan as Robin scooted closer, one hand coming up to grab at the back of Jack’s head. They were both moaning, and Jack could feel himself getting hard already. It wasn’t long before Jack had to break the kiss to breathe, and as soon as he did, Robin latched onto to Jack’s neck, biting lightly at it. Jack’s grip on Robin’s hip tightened, moaning at the feather light bites left on his neck.

“I just want to make you feel so good Jack,” Robin sounded breathless, which almost made Jack laugh considering how Robin didn’t need to breathe. 

“You’re doing a good job already,” Jack laughed lightly, groaning as Robin nestled himself in Jack’s lap, moving down to remove Jack’s shirt. Jack helped him out, Robin’s mouth leaving little kisses and bites down his now exposed chest. Jack shivered at that as Robin’s hips started to move against his, the friction making his cock twitch in his pants. Jack vaguely registered the feeling of Robin’s hard cock against him, and Jack thought back to when Robin told him what it could do. That thought made him moan as Robin licked at his nipples, smiling against Jack’s skin.

“You’re so responsive,” Robin mumbled as he started to grind against Jack, both of them moaning at the contact. Before long, Robin started to get impatient, pushing Jack onto his back on the bed, making quick work of his pants. 

“A little impatient are we?” Jack smirked, suddenly glad that he went commando today. He heard Robin suck in a deep breath when he saw Jack’s cock, licking experimentally at the head. Jack’s hand went straight to Robin’s hair, gripping hard as he moaned when Robin took the head into his mouth. Sure his mouth lacked the warmness of a regular person’s, but Jack didn’t care at this point. It still felt so good, Robin starting to take more into his mouth. It was exactly how Jack had imagined it, Robin looking so gorgeous with his mouth stretched around Jack’s cock. Jack started to thrust up into his mouth, a choked moan coming from Robin’s throat at that. Robin was taking his cock so well, and Jack knew he’d come too early if he kept up like this. Robin was trying his best, one hand wrapping around what length he couldn’t fit in his mouth, stroking in time with Jack’s thrusts. Just as Jack felt his orgasm building, Robin pulled off of his cock, smiling shyly as motioned for Jack to spread his legs.

“I hope I did okay,” Robin said shyly, grabbing the bottle of lube that Jack always left nearby. It suddenly hit him that he was about to get fucked by a literal robot and he was actually excited about it. Hopefully Robin wasn’t lying when he said his cock vibrated.

“I’m assuming you’ve done this before, but I need you to just relax,” Jack smiled at that, his heart fluttering at Robin’s carefulness. Jack sucked in a deep breath as Robin pushed two of his fingers in, a slight vibration going through him. 

“I lied when I said only my dick vibrated,” Robin laughed, turning up the vibration in his fingers. Jack moaned sharply at the increase, hips bucking wildly to try and match Robin’s rhythm. 

“I didn’t think you’d look this gorgeous like this,” Robin’s voice was low, his eyes hooded with lust as he added a third finger, hitting Jack exactly where he needed it. Jack’s head was swimming with pleasure, feeling like every nerve in his body was on fire. The vibrations were almost too much, his orgasm inching even closer. But just as quick as it started, Robin withdrew his fingers and laughed as positioned his cock at Jack’s entrance. As he started to push in, Jack gasped at how big he was. He hadn’t expected him to be this big, but Jack secretly loved the feeling of being stretched like this. It felt like he was being stretched so much already, Robin’s cock only halfway in. 

“You’re taking my cock so well already,” Robin moaned, his fingers digging into Jack’s hips, no doubt leaving bruises behind. 

Robin started to thrust in quickly, hitting Jack’s sweet spot already. It felt like he was too full already, but Jack knew he had to take it. Just when he was getting used to it already, the vibrations started when he slammed in hard, Jack screaming in pleasure. 

“It feels so full,” Jack gritted out, trying to meet Robin’s thrusts, but he was going inhumanly fast. Jack couldn’t stop moaning, Robin’s hand coming up to wrap around his neglected cock. 

“You look so fucking pretty taking my cock,” Robin moaned, eyes hooded as he stared into Jack’s. He could see the lust in Robin’s eyes, the slight smirk on his face every time he turned up the vibrations. Jack knew he wouldn’t last much longer as he grabbed Robin’s hair, forcing him into a heated kiss. This kiss was so much more urgent and hot than before, Robin biting his lips as they both moaned loud, the bead creaking with each thrust. 

“You gonna come for me?” Robin breathed, breaking the kiss and burying his face in the side of Jack’s neck. Jack bit his lip at the feeling of the vibrations wracking his entire body, the jolts of heat overtaking him with each thrust. Robin’s hand sped up on his cock, thumb swiping over the head. With that, Jack came, clenching around Robin as his come painted his stomach and Robin’s hand. It wasn’t much longer until Robin’s hips stilled, fully seated inside of him, coming inside of Jack. He briefly wondered what Robin’s come was like, but was brought out of it by Robin’s panting.

They laid like that for a few minutes, both of them coming down from their orgasms.

“I hope that was okay,” Robin laughed as he pulled out, pulling Jack into his arms.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing,” Jack laughed, bringing him in for a gentle kiss.

Sure it might’ve been weird that he just had sex with an android, but at least he had someone who actually cared about him. He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
